meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Miss Sophie
= Welcome! = Hi there! I'm [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) the admistator and bureaucrat of the [[Dogs and Cats Wiki|'Dogs and Cats Wiki']]. All about our favourite pets. If you any questions or need help on Meerkats Wiki, post a message on my talk page. = Archives = User talk:Miss Sophie/Archive I (October 2009 - January 2010) User talk:Miss Sophie/Archive II (January 2010 - August 2010) = Questions = Here you write your questions about Meerkats Wiki (if you have of course). I will answer them as soon as I can. ;Unknown :Hey Miss Sophie! This is KeeperS. Your right, I REALLY do like meerkats. I make alot of home albums (printing pictures and putting them in a book) so I can remember some of my favorites and I write the Meerkat Tales series. They won't be published so don't expect to see them in a book store but you'll be happy to know that I use the information on meerkats wiki to write my stories. :I've got one question, I've tried to sign in under both my former username-RussleH, and my new one-KeeperS. My password is still the same but it won't let me in. It keeps saying that I've got to create and account or something. I've already got one. Why is this? Please reply back on my home page under KeeperS in the "search this wiki" tool bar. :PS-this is free right? Even if I have to create an account? ;Skipper101 :Did you know that Ella's daughter Oriole is no longer evicted? I heard it on the page of the Whiskers? So can you please remove absent from Oriole on the Whiskers page? = Talk = Messages are posted below. Picture Contest What does the winner get?Aniju Aura 10:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The we should nominate pictures, each person put one up and we all vote, but you can't vote for the picture you posted. Then the winner can get a reward like the Golden Flower Award but we'll have to make a new award for this. The picture then can go up somewhere so everyone can see it. That's how I would do it. Ask Phillies so we can have his opinion. Maybe he has ideas.Aniju Aura 10:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) They should leave their name by the picture they vote for or the name of the picture they voted for. So we can see if everyone voted and which picture they voted for. Everyone can only post one picture. Phillies will probably have some ideas too. We should have people in charge of this too, judges for the pictures.Aniju Aura 10:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Well we'll see how it works out. The first time is more of a tester then we'll see how it works out and make a better game plan afterwards.Once we know how the first one went then we can make a changes as needed. Aniju Aura 10:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Picture Contest That isn't Mozart baby sitting but Yossarian making his burrow move. I have a picture of Mozart I wish to nominate. Aniju Aura 13:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back!!! Hi Miss Sophie, Im over the moon to here from you, the wiki has missed you tremendously. I (and im sure all the othe users) are pleased to have you back here. I like the 'picture contest' you set up and will do my best to support it. The Meerkat 14:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes sure, i think Diana Lazuli is beautiful picture of a meerkat, though not a babysitter picture, but if there's a picture contest featuring all types of meerkat pictures in this wiki, then thats the one. What do you think Miss Sophie? The Meerkat 13:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi miss Sophie i want to nominant this pictures for the Contest. The old Men Zaphod on Baby protection. i was some weeks offline because the Vacantion. Sorry for that but this picture is that good. Mik15 Hey Miss Sophie, thankyou for coming to my aid. How do I give you the image I wish to submit for the Contest? Thanks. By the way, I nominate the "Mozart" babysitting image :) MeerkatGal 09:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ahright. I'll vote for "Tina Sparkle Survives" then. Also, I wish to enter this photo; Thank you. I'm afraid the documentary did not mention a name for the babysitter. Ok, i think ill nominate the one with pups and multiple babysitters which states 'Shaka Zulu babysitting.....'. I've also seen your Dogs and Cats Wiki and i must say, it is a magnificent wiki, thank you for thinking about domestic animals. I absolutely love it and will find some articles to improve with your permission. The Meerkat 13:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi miss Sophie i want to add this picture also to the contest Kinkaju and a other meerkat are babysitting Hawkeye,Cruise,Logan and mitch all the babysittings are high and not can see mitch is gone. Okay, thankyou for helping me out! :D MeerkatGal 21:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Miss Sophie, I didn't knwon we can nominate more than one picture. I would like to nominant two. This one is Mozart babysitting and nursing her, Flower and Baddiels pups. A Flower actoress with a pup. I don't know who the meerkat is who is playign Flower those. Aniju Aura 22:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm still going to out another few weeks, I'm just here, to thank you for looking over the wiki, the picture contest looks great and it seems that users are really getting into it. Also thank you for welcoming the new users to the wiki. If you could, please put there names up on the main page, under active members, thanks. You are doing a great job. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 11:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well I woudl rather have the Flower one since I already nominated one with Mozart. Or you can nominant Flower's. Aniju Aura 00:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I geuus I'll stick with the two Mozarts. My fired who doens't work here wants to nominant the Flower so put and unresistered users. Aniju Aura 00:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC) My friend was over so I didn't do much the ofter day. He likes meerkats too and we are working on a story together. He might joined one day. That would be nice. Aniju Aura 23:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Miss Sophie, I am the friend Aniju told you about. I wish to nominant Flower Actor baby sitting the pup. And I wish to nominant Shakespeare and Mitch please.Sir Rock 08:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ella had some new pups Thanks for changing the page on the Whiskers. However, the chronology section says that Ella gave birth to 4 pups in April. If I'm wrong ,then don't add it. But can you please add it to both the Whiskers page and Ella's page? Skipper101 22:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Skipper101 You are the rollback here right? What is that? One of the users on my wiki wants to known who will be rollback but I don't known what that is. Can you tell me please. Aniju Aura 03:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Request? Hey Miss Sophie :) I made a page called Nigel Marven's Meerkat Adventure (a 2003 meerkat documentary) but have not yet added it to the Wiki. It simply explains what the documentary is about. Since the meerkats featured in it are Kalahari Meerkat Project 'kats I thought it would be relevent to this site. But I wanted to ask you first. If it's a no, I'm perfectly fine with that. MeerkatGal 06:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I may just add all the Meerkat Documentaries I know! Thanks! :D MeerkatGal 13:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you do at Dogs and Cats Wiki? Sir Rock 02:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Miss Sophie, since Phillies can be here you are in charge. I wanted to say that The Meerkat Has left a message on my talk page and one of MeerkatGal, saying this place it only for KMP and Meerkat Manor and he wants Chico's article delete and he was saying something similar to MeerkatGal. He has been bothering me about every little thing int he past few weeks. Phillies said this site is for all things meerkats so can you tell him that since he doesn't seem to be listening to me. And tell him to stop acting like he knows more then me or MeerkatGal. I been here longer then him and he is bossing me around and now MeerkatGal. She is nice and doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. Thank youAniju Aura 02:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Miss Sophie. Hopefully he leaves MeerkatGal alone now. She sounded a be discourage after he yelled at her. Aniju Aura 10:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I like it so I may edit there a little later. I notice you are missing some of the new breeds.Sir Rock 10:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yup, dogs are farign better then her wild cousins and so are cats. Humans made many breeds and their are now new ones. Liek the Munchkins cats. I don't like that way they look. I like normal cats.Sir Rock 10:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Why did you take off the pictures I added on Meerkat Anatomy :( and my writing. I worked hard and I like those pictures so I added them. Sir Rock 10:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought Axel's foot was the right size. He showed the pabs and his leg too as well as his claws. That's why I put it in Legs and Feet.Sir Rock 10:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok fine. I'll listen to you Miss Sophie. But you know what, i think that user 'Aniju Aura' lets her personal feelings get too involved here. Example: She deciced that for some reason she dislikes Flo Whiskers? and has put some pages on the wiki stating that Billy should not be dominant female of Van Helsing Mob, I thought she was unecessarily histerical. These are wild animals in their own society and now she has made this wiki some debate point. Do you see what i mean? The Meerkat 13:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't dislike Flo, I love and miss her, Blogs are for personal opinions. I live in America where we have Freedom of Speach. This guy is starting to sound like Dennyfelin. I never put my opinion in any of this article that was a Blog he gave you an example of, you known that you left a comment on my blog. He didn't give you an article as an example because there is none, so I don't think he knows what he is talking about. Miss Sophie don't let him botter me about anything any more and thank you for talking to him. Aniju Aura 00:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you look over Chico's article and make sure there are no grammar problems and if there is any more info to be put it. I want to nominate Chico's article for a Fracture Article but I want a another person to look at it. Thank you. Aniju Aura 06:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :D so much Miss Sophie, I really appreciate your support! I will continue to edit and add articles to this Wiki! MeerkatGal 06:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Chico is a zoo meerkat. He became famous when he was left alone at the Los Angeles Zoo. He got a news report and everything. Well can you add to it or anything so he can become Fracture? Aniju Aura 05:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Meerkats' Prey We could add what their prey on here(Denny60643). Hazel Whiskers Could you improve the Hazel Whiskers page please Denny60643 5:51 2010 Sept 29 Factory Farming wiki Do you hate factory farming like I do because animals are treated like trash because humans just want the money. If you do go on Factory Farming wiki to write a page that is about humane farming on that wiki.I am also working on there because people need to stop supporting factory farms. I also want you to write a Humane Diet page on there but if you can't I will take over until you return.() 10-1-10(User:Denny60643) My Blog Check out my new blog post. Share your opinion. Thank you Meerkats123 04:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Meerkat123 Factory Farming You should tell about youself on Factory Farming wiki Denny60643 Oct.2 Sat 2010 Snakes Wiki Could you help me make Snakes Wiki better please?Denny60643 Octber 2,2010 Hey Miss Sophie, Denny60643 moved Kinkaju Whiskers to Kinkaju Starsky but she wasn't born in that mob so she should eb changed back but it wouldn't let me so can you rollback the edits or move it back somehow?Sir Rock 07:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry that I moved her to Starsky so please forgive me for what I did.Denny60643 Was Sophie the real name of the meerkat who died in Yossarian burrow move? Sometimes she was call Sparkle. An unregistered user made an article for Sophie(VWF077) and they weren't talking about the one in Meerkat Manor. If that wasn't her name we should make that article for the Meerkat Manor Sophie instead..Aniju Aura 03:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to leave a comment at the Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations for Chico. So he can be featured.Sir Rock 04:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Miss Sophie someone made an article for Baddiel's pup VWM082 but he didn't have a name. They called him Moi Moi Whiskers but as far as I am aware of he didn't have a name. Should we keep it or delet it?Sir Rock 00:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I think you should keep it.(Denny60643) 7:22 PM Octotber 6,2010 (UTC) Saving Meerkats from the pet trade I was thinking how i could save meerkats from the black market trade.Could you tell me some ways I could help wild free meerkats.(Denny60643) 3:37 Octcber 9,2010 (UTC) Best Pages Contest o Best Pages Contest The best page contest is to see the best of the best pages here at Meerkats WIki and ones that need improving.It starts on Oct.15 2010 and ends in June 23 ,2011 (Denny60643). Get ready for it as I will start making it Monday to Thursday and on Friday it will be ready for you to vote. Could you keep tabs on me.(Denny60643) 2010 (UTC) .We could end it at on Oct,30,2010 argee with me please.(Denny60643) 10-10,2010 (UTC) A New Blog Post Miss Sophie Meerkats123 is going to make a new blog postUser:Denny60643 Going to bed Well I'm about to hit the hay and go to bed so good night. User:Denny60643 October 28,2010 (UTC) Zoo Tycoon Volcano Oh, you have to check this site out: Zoo Tycoon Volcano What is Zoo Tycoon? Well, you'll never know until you check out these three sites: http://zootycoon.com/default.htm http://zootycoon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoo_Tycoon_%28series%29 So why am I telling all of this to you? Well, it's because Zoo Tycoon Volcano has a Meerkat Manor story. And it's made by me. My usename there is Dinosaurboyaz. But I won't tell you my password. And you'll have to register before you can go through it. Oh, and make sure you introduce yourself to everyone else. Well, I'll see you around. Oh, and not all of it is real; most, if not some of it is fake just to make it as entertaining as cartoons like "The Simpsons!" But there are a few facts that are true to the KMP, like Sophie's (Ella's) four new pups, born in August and emerging in September. And the characters, well, you'll have to find that out on your own.Skipper101 03:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) KeeperS/RussleH-How do you get a picture in the template? I would like one to be on my profile but I can't figure it out. Hey, I'm a new user, and i just read about the Series Project and I will be really happy if i could be a member and start as a pup! =D But i don't know who to talk to, so i'm asking for your help... So how can I do that? Please answear me! I'm really excited about that. Thanks. Bia Veras